


Greedy Scavenger

by idrilhadhafang



Series: FinnReyRose fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Body Worship, Bottom Rey (Star Wars), Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Rose Tico, Eventual Finn/Rey/Rose Tico, Female Solo, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey, Past Kylo Ren/Rey, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Rey Needs A Hug, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Threesome - F/F/M, Top Rose Tico, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After a bad experience with Kylo, Rey finds comfort in Finn and Rose in her way.





	Greedy Scavenger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Virginfic 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I had to acknowledge the whole touching hands = sex comment by Rian Johnson somehow. Mostly by taking it literally. Also, I guess I am examining what virginity means a little bit.

  
They shouldn’t be doing this. They’re enemies. And yet it’s during a storm, and they’re both incredibly lonely. Kylo can feel it. He doesn’t know if Rey can, but the thing about her loneliness is that it’s like a sea. She’s been abandoned by her parents, like he has. Not under the same circumstances, but he knows full well what it’s like to be abandoned. It’s cold, it’s wet, and he has to keep her warm, keep her from the cold somehow.  
  
Does he love her? That’s what he contemplates even as their lips meet — it’s across the bond, but somehow, it feels like they’re in the same place. He runs fingers through her hair, which is drying from her earlier expedition into the Mirror Cave. He should stop. Stop right here, and yet, he finds that he’s grabbing onto her affection like a starving animal going for scraps.  
  
“Rey.” He knew her name from the start, a name floating in a sea of information. “Do you — ”  
  
“I just need to forget,” she says. “I bet you do too.”  
  
Kylo can’t argue with that. He needs to forget — about Snoke, Skywalker, about everything. He doesn’t know if he loves this scavenger girl (though she is a worthy opponent, and they are almost reflections in some ways), but he can give her what she needs.  
  
“I want to see you.” he says, and she sheds her clothes for him.  
  
In the firelight, she seems almost unreal, muscled and too-thin and almost like she’ll slip through his fingers. Kylo hasn’t laid with anyone, but he’s had fantasies in the past, odd dreams of Poe Dameron that intersected with his nightmares, dreams about making love to him. This girl isn’t Poe, though they have similarities.  
  
“Am I just a replacement?” She sounds legitimately hurt.  
  
“Not to me.” He doesn’t know if or how he loves her. Perhaps it’s too complicated to be lovers. Perhaps it can’t be simplified to that. What they’ve done to and for each other is something neither lovers nor enemies would do. They are beyond labels. Kinship, perhaps?  
  
He’s light with her. He almost fears she’ll shatter if he’s too rough. He knows better, of course, knows how strong she is. And yet he worries. Even as he worships her chest and belly, he wonders if it’ll be no more than a hallucination. A shared one, but still...  
  
When he delves between her legs, the taste of her is odd, but not an unpleasant one. Not entirely. She bites her lip, clearly afraid of alerting Skywalker. Kylo can’t blame her. His uncle would shame her if he knew. He can’t help but want to protect his...partner (he doesn’t know who they are) from his uncle’s wrath. Still, she shakes, trembles under his ministrations, and she seems to not mind his tongue. Finally, “Kylo...Ben...”  
  
He looks up. He can’t help but be startled at using that buried name.  
  
“I need you in me.”  
  
Kylo withdraws. Even entering her, she feels warm and wet and tight, and he closes his eyes. She arches, her hands moving downwards to stroke and tease at her clit, and she looks beautiful. Truly beautiful. He can feel her light merging with his darkness, pure light, and for a moment, it doesn’t hurt. He’s associated the Light with pain. Around people like Rey and Poe —  
  
No. Now it’s hurting again. Let the past die. Forget. Forget...  
  
He’s close. Too close. When Rey climaxes, she shakes, her face contorted in bliss. Kylo follows, and even withdrawing from her later, he wonders if he’s crossed the line.   
  
“Who are we?” she says. Tears are running down her face, and Kylo furrows his brow in confusion.  
  
Kylo pauses. It’s a good question. “We are who we choose to be.” In his mind, he can’t help but see a future with Rey as his apprentice. Poe and Rey standing by his side as his lovers and soldiers. Rey would be his apprentice, Poe his pilot. Rey is effectively nothing, a little desert rat from Jakku with miserable alcoholic bums for parents, but to him, she is all.   
  
She dresses. There’s still trickles of Kylo’s seed running down her legs. They’ve changed so much with this one night, this one act.   
  
He only wonders if he made a mistake.  
  
***  
  
When Rey has sex again, it’s with Finn and Rose in a loving relationship — she has to admit she’s afraid. Of Finn and Rose abandoning her, snapping as Kylo did.  
  
Rose was furious, naturally, when Rey told her about Kylo. “We preserve what we love,” she said. “And that’s an emotion he’ll never feel for anyone, ever.”   
  
Rey doesn’t know if she agrees with that, but she can be grateful to Rose for being angry on her behalf.  
  
Now, even as Rose lies on the bed, Rey kisses down her belly — Rose has had some self-consciousness about her body, but Rey wants to dispel that. Rose is so beautiful. Too beautiful for words. Across the room, Finn sits, breathing heavily, clearly captivated by his two lovers taking advantage of their room on the Millennium Falcon. Rey doesn’t have to worry about Kylo; she severed the bond long ago. Now, she supposes, she just needs to stop feeling self-conscious and exposed as she delves between Rose’s folds. Rose’s voice is remarkably steady as she orders Finn to touch himself, to enjoy the show they’re putting on for him.  
  
Rose tastes new, nothing like Rey has tasted before.   
  
“Hungry?” Rose sounds remarkably lucid considering Rey’s current ministrations as she teases Rey. “Greedy little scavenger...”  
  
Rey moans assent. She’s practically starving. And Rose is gorgeous — Rey notes she may have to get Rose out of those hideous mechanic suits more often if she can have more of this gorgeous woman to herself. She relishes in how Rose pants and gasps under each ministration of her tongue, as she traces patterns. Finn’s gasping as he touches himself, and the only downside of tasting Rose is that Rey can’t see how Finn’s reacting to all this.  
  
Rose strokes her hair even as Rey continues to lick. Her tongue and mouth are getting tired, but it’s like she doesn’t want to stop. Rose’s soft, pretty voice is murmuring how well Rey’s doing and how loved she is and how beautiful she is, and Finn’s gasping both their names as he continues to masturbate.   
  
“Rey.” Rose gasps as she arches beneath Rey’s lips and tongue. “I...I think I’m close...”  
  
Rey raises her head. “I’m hungry, Rose,” she says, her voice a bit rough from what she’s been doing. “Let me taste you. Let this greedy little scavenger taste you.”  
  
Rose gasps. “Okay.”  
  
Rey returns to her ministrations as Finn strokes himself. She places a kiss to Rose’s core before returning to using her tongue, exploring, teasing, listening to Rose’s keens. Rose convulses when she comes, and Rey laps up her climax like it’s a feast and she’s starving. Finn follows with a trembling moan as Rey greedily devours Rose.  
  
She withdraws, Rose moaning in satisfaction, Rey’s tongue and jaws feeling exhausted and sore — and the place between her legs aches in arousal.  
  
“Your turn.” Finn’s clearly tired from his orgasm, but he gives her a reassuring smile.  
  
Rose nods. “Touch yourself, Rey.”  
  
Rey’s never had time to explore her own body often, but after she pulls away her pants (she’s not wearing underwear. It’s just inconvenient for this moment) she strays between her legs and rubs. It feels new without something inside her, and she can’t help but moan. She thinks about, say, worshipping Rose’s chest (her breasts, like the rest of her, are gorgeous) or maybe using her mouth and tongue on Finn next, or anything, and she whimpers in sheer hunger. If not for how reverent her lovers’ eyes are on her, Rey would feel self-conscious.   
  
“Louder, Rey.” Finn is less commanding and more gently encouraging, and Rey openly moans. She’s so wet, so aroused, and the same motion against her clit feels so good. She’s frustrated that she can’t do more, and she pours that frustrated arousal into her masturbation. The Falcon is thankfully empty for the moment save for her, Finn and Rose, and she chases that fantastic feeling. She arches her neck back, keens.   
  
“Beautiful,” Rose says, and Rey practically devours that praise.   
  
“It...it hurts.” Rey can feel the pressure building inside her, and she needs so badly to come. She’s so close, but the pleasure is pain all in one. How can her body hold so much pleasure? “Rose, Finn, I need to come...”   
  
“You’re doing beautifully, darling.” Rose’s voice is so soft.  
  
“I think...” And Rey’s voice is lost in an incoherent scream, not unlike her battle cries, as she comes, her body shaking, her clit twitching, her body seeming to feel pleasure everywhere. She falls to the bed, exhausted, moaning in relief at her climax, and Finn and Rose go to her.   
  
“You looked beautiful,” Rose murmurs, running a hand through her hair and stroking. Finn, meanwhile, holds her. She feels pleasantly cushioned between her two lovers, doted on. They’re not going to break like Kylo did.   
  
“I hope so.”  
  
They’re all naked as they snuggle under the covers, Rey sandwiched between Rose and Finn. Luckily the bed’s big enough for the three of them, she thinks as she drifts off. She can’t undo her first time, but at least she can make better memories.


End file.
